


delacrimo

by onism (onismim)



Series: Reichen-debacle [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Death, Death from Old Age, Fluff and Angst, Idk I'm not religious, Jim is not sorry, M/M, Major Character Undeath, Non-Linear Narrative, Old Age, Post-Reichenbach, Purgatory, Reichenbach Angst, Reichenbach Feels, They are both dead, Think that harry potter scene in deathly hallows pt 2 w/ dumbledore, and that's okay., but this story does revolve around it, no direct mention of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8585317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onismim/pseuds/onism
Summary: lamentor, fleo, lacrimo - to weep “You told me to wait my turn.” The words were blunt. Though, as they crashed through the space- the void between the two men who stood - there lingered a trace of hope. A small flicker of desperation. At least for Sebastian, now fading into grey, blue eyes glossed with age, with death."And you did, Soldier," Jim said softly, looking at Sebastian, his bullet bearing grin dropping at long last.The criminal's face was paler than ever and his suit was gone, yet not so much as a day having touched him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DontAsaltSnails](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontAsaltSnails/gifts).



> Criticism is more than welcome.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> **“You told me to wait my turn.”**

_The words were blunt. Though, as they crashed through s_ pace _\- the void between the two men who stood - there lingered a trace of hope. A small flicker of desperation. At least for Sebastian, now fading into grey, blue eyes glossed with age, with death._

~~I’ll find you. I have faith.~~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> **"And you did, Moran, my forever soldier. "**

_Jim said softly, looking at Sebastian, his bullet bearing grin dropping at last. The criminal's face was paler than ever and his suit was gone, replaced by a worn hoodie and baggy jeans, not so much as a day having touched him._

~~Seb, I’ve made a mess of it. It was meant to be beautiful.~~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> **“Why here, Jim?”**

_His lips quirked, scared._   _Sebastian swallowed back the lump that unconsciously formed in his throat and his fingers clawed at the sensitive flesh of his clammy palms - speechless as he made a short circle around the former criminal._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> **"Because we haven't got anywhere left,** **love** **."**
> 
> ~~Return to me. My wounded bird, we need to sing no more.~~  

_Jim said softly, looking up at Sebastian and rubbing his weary eyes as he took a step closer, longing for Sebastian to just put his arms around him so he could collapse into them._

 

 

 

 

_Sebastian looked at him, up and down, up and down in every attempt to understand the defeated man before him._

 

 

 

 

> ~~I’ll be here when you return, Jim. Just return to me.~~
> 
> **"Please** **don't..** **No. Don't let me trust you. I _almost_ trusted you** _**."** _

_Sebastian warned in a panicking breath,_   _his aged hands still steady enough to rip Jim into shreds when he brought the Irishman against his chest. Every last ounce of him pretending to feel whole again._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> **"You always did."**
> 
> ~~From first you spoke my name, my love. We were doomed.~~

_Jim closed his eyes and sagged in Sebastian's arms, a little frown on his pale face. He sighed softly and looked up at him with a shake of his head._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> **"Hush now, darling. You will only make it hurt."**

_he said softly, running his hand up and down his lover's back. Only strength enough now to press his face to Sebastian's chest, breathing in the scent of gunpowder, whisky and musk._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> ~~You are scared. You don’t understand yet. I think you will. I think you must.~~
> 
> **"I didn't say it enough but I really love you,"**

_Sebastian says. He doesn't want to move. He could feel the grief falling off him like sweat and dripping onto the ground in black, wet puddles. It's going to drown Jim soon. Sebastian hopes, at least dead, here and now, his beloved would soon have peace._

_All Sebastian could ever want lay in the soft familiarity of these lips against his own, and even so - he was still quietly choking on the grief he never allowed._

 

 

 

  

 

 

> **“Do you hurt?”**

* * *

  
**Sebastian's eyes fluttered open again, blinking against the bright light, focusing in on the dead man pressed against his chest, Jim's blood soaking his palms as he rocked them both slowly. A brilliant brain splattered out across the pavement. Warm. Sebastian can hear a distant howl blacking out the London skyline and he realises after a while that the noise belongs to him**

**Remember me. Forever remember. How we are now. How we were when.**

* * *

  

 

> ~~at least know who I belong to. Who has my heart.~~
> 
> **"It's alright if you do."**

_He whispered, voice breaking as his eyes flicked downwards, blinking away the sweatshirt and dark jeans that clad his lover’s body._ _To love Jim now as he last knew him. Pristine. Meticulous. ~~Moriarty.~~_  

 

 

 

 

 

 

  

 

> ~~If you are to save me from myself, what will be left?~~
> 
> **"It burns,"**

_Jim whispered softly, his eyes closed and shuddering softly. He wanted Sebastian to never let him go, not ever. He was warm, he was soft and holding him so tenderly. Grey and withered, Sebastian was still  so unequivocally his._

 

 

 

 

 

  

 

 

> ~~You can’t hide from me, my dear. My love.~~

_Sebastian's fingers flitting nervously over his cheek, his temple, his neck. The back of his beloved's head. Every hold doomed to never be quite tight enough - never to feel a heartbeat._

 

* * *

**"Kitten, did you ever want to grow old? It won't hurt so much, we're burning together." he cooed.**

**"Yes, Sebastian, my darling Tiger -- I do"  
"and we will, at long last."**

**Author's Note:**

> OMEGLE NEVER CEASES TO SURPRISE ME. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this. Criticism is more than welcome. Not beta'd.


End file.
